


The One I Run to

by strawhatlucy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, because our cinnamon roll is pragmatic and knows to save his angsting for later, but not really, inconsiderate assholes, law angsting, like when he doesn't have to deal with people bleeding out on his operating table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawhatlucy/pseuds/strawhatlucy
Summary: Law at Marineford





	The One I Run to

Blood. Ash. Gunpowder. The smell of death permeates the air and Law would usually feel right at home, but, while death is a familiar territory, bloodstained battlefield is not.

He's not sure what brought him here, why his legs moved on their own, but, as he looks at the unconscious boy being carried onto his submarine and the not even cold yet body of his brother behind him, he can't help but remember memories best left buried without a strong drink at hand.

Marineford is crumbling behind them as they leave, death chasing after them, but Law has always been good at outrunning it. One day it is going to catch up with him, but today is not that day.

Law has a surgery to perform and a reckless rubber idiot to save.


End file.
